1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kitchen sink having a cutting board/work station integrated therewith. More specifically, the present invention involves a versatile, novel folding, utility board/cutting board/work station that may be hinged (or unhinged) and used for preparing, cutting, slicing, dicing or other operations on food products and which fits predominately adjacent to the disposal/sink area in an open position and when covered, in the stored or closed position, overlies the dish drain area and does not take up kitchen counter space or sink space. The underside of the utility board may serve as a cutting board to thereby provide the ability to perform several tasks in one single area of the kitchen, eliminating the need to perform excessive turns and steps.
2. Prior Art
There are many constructions involving sinks and cutting boards, but the art fails to disclose the present combination of utility board/work board station integrated with a kitchen sink.
A preliminary search was conducted on the present invention and the following references were uncovered in the search;
InventorPatent No.DateGeorgeovichDes. 415,661Oct. 26, 1999Fludd-Robinson et alDes. 449,875Oct. 30, 2001C. Stein2,308,123Jan. 12, 1943V. R. O'Brien2,314,157Mar. 16, 1943Stein2,334,293Nov. 16, 1943Modrey2,579,393Dec. 18, 1951Bowden2,658,205Nov. 10, 1953Kasiwamura3,346,886Oct. 17, 1967Crew3,625,162Dec. 7, 1971Shamoon4,041,964Aug. 16. 1977Rose4,305,166Dec. 15, 1981Leavens4,456,021Jun. 26, 1984Huppert4,765,603Aug. 23, 1988Ris et al5,016,298May 21, 1991Wright5,313,676May 24, 1994Somerton5,406,656Apr. 18, 1995Smith5,621,929Apr. 22, 1997McKeehan et al5,815,855Oct. 6, 1998Laurenzi5,996,983Dec. 7, 1999O'Connell et al6,182,305B1Feb. 6, 2001Shamoon6,276,675B1Aug. 21, 2001Lye et al6,309,035B1Oct. 30, 2001Landherr6,341,770B1Jan. 29, 2002Ward6,371,470B1Apr. 16, 2002DeBoer et al6,814,090B2Nov. 9, 2004
Georgeovich Design U.S. Des. Pat. No. 415,661 shows a cutting board straddling a pair of adjacent sink basins.
Fludd-Robinson et al U.S. Des. Pat. No. 449,875 shows a combined sink cover and cutting board.
C. Stein U.S. Pat. No. 2,308,123 shows a lid over a sink.
V. R. O'Brien U.S. Pat. No. 2,314,157 shows a work board in combination with a sink.
Stein U.S. Pat. No. 2,334,293 shows a cover for a sink.
Modrey U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,393 shows a lid for a sink.
Bowden U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,205 shows a drain board.
Kasiwamura U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,886 shows a work board.
Crew U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,162 shows a utility board supported over two sinks.
Shamoon U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,964 shows a cutting board for sinks.
Rose U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,166 shows a reversible sink cover.
Leavens U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,021 shows a cutting board supported by the top edge of a sink.
Huppert U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,603 shows a cutting board supported over a sink.
Ris et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,298 shows a cutting board and colander for a sink.
Wright U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,676 shows an extension placed to one side of the sink.
Somerton U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,656 shows a sink cover/cutting board.
Smith U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,929 shows a cabinet 11 whose upper regions are closed by a plenum chamber 12. Plenum chamber 12 includes two work facilities 14 and 15. Smith provides a block of solid material 16 which fits in a trough at the top of the work facility 14. The work area 15 is defined as a sink having a drain outlet. The block 16 is not described as a cutting block, although presumably it could be. There is no drain area located below the block 16.
McKeehan et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,855 shows a sink cover designed for double sinks.
Laurenzi U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,983 shows a board and waste container arrangement for a work surface.
O'Connell et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,305B1 shows a sink with various cooking utensils employed in conjunction with a cutting board.
Shamoon U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,675B1 shows a cutting board.
Lye et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,035B1 shows a combination cutting board and countertop system.
Landherr U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,770B1 shows a cutting board combination for a sink.
Ward U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,470B1 shows a cutting board with funnel.
DeBoer et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,090B2 shows an in-sink dishwasher with cutting board.